


Collection of Elhani Drabbles

by WritingWrittenWords



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWrittenWords/pseuds/WritingWrittenWords
Summary: A collection of Elhani drabbles mainly from my Tumblr (fuckingparty) that range from fluff to smut to fluff to more fluff. Feel free to request a prompt!





	1. A Soft Morning After

Eleanor awoke to the warm glow of the morning sun peeking through the large windows of the master bedroom of the Heir BNB. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, sitting upright as she stretches her arms, noticing quickly that she is naked. It took her a moment to realize where she is. The satin sheets of the bed were soft and inviting on her bare skin, unlike the cheap linin of her motel. She looked to her right, seeing the sleeping face of the woman next to her. Her makeup was smeared, and her neck was covered in soft red bruises that led down to her chest. Her hair fell carelessly over her shoulders, in a bit of an array. Though it certainly wasn’t up to her normal orderly standards, she looked beautiful just the same. She was peaceful, the sides of her full lips curling up into a slight smile.

Eleanor debated whether to wake her or not, this being the first morning after she’s ever had where she can clearly remember the night before. It was no mistake between the two, they both knew what they were doing, and they enjoyed every second of it. She would hardly call it sex. Eleanor was used to a rough and messy time in the bedroom as she never particularly enjoyed the people she slept with. She did it more for necessity than love. This time was very different. It wasn’t rushed or rough, but very slow and delicate. The two touched every inch of each other’s skin with admiration and desire. It was cheesy, Eleanor thought, but she would probably consider it ‘making love’ more than sex. The memory made her cheeks warm, and she let out a quiet sigh of bliss.

Movement in the bed caused her to look over to Tahani who was awaking from her doze. Eleanor smiled affectionately, laying back down and facing the other woman. When Tahani opened her eyes, she looked rather surprised, though she quickly realized where she was and why Eleanor was there with her.

Eleanor pushed a strand of hair away from Tahani’s face, making the other woman smile, flustered. “Good morning, Gorgeous.”

Tahani chuckled softly. “Good morning, Eleanor.”

The two looked into each other’s eyes momentarily, the icy blue of Eleanor’s eyes contrasting against the soft brown of Tahani’s. She grinned tenderly, making Eleanor giggle.

“What are you thinking about?” Eleanor asked through her laugh.

“You.” Tahani responded, thinking about how silly her vague answer sounded.

“What about me?” Eleanor pushed, placing a gentle hand on Tahani’s cheek. Her skin seemed even paler compared to her dark complexion.

Tahani sighed, teasing. “Always so full of yourself.”

“You were awfully full of me last night.” Eleanor snickers.

Tahani rolled her eyes, trying to hide the light blush that rose to her cheeks. “Would you like some breakfast, darling?”

Eleanor fake yawned, Stretching her short arm over Tahani’s midriff. “I’d rather stay here with you for a while longer.”

Tahani smiled begrudgingly, unable to say no to her. “Fine, but we must not sleep the day away.” She says as she settles into the other woman’s arms.

Eleanor looked up to Tahani, leaning in to kiss her passionately as she grabbed onto her cheek. Tahani smiled into the kiss before biting gently down on Eleanor’s bottom lip, causing her to grow rougher, moving her hand and tangling it into Tahani’s messy dark locks.

Eleanor pulls away quickly, leaving Tahani craving more. “Don’t worry, I know something better we can do than sleep.”

 


	2. I Can't Believe You Came Here for Me

Tahani never enjoyed bars, she was certainly a social drinker but she more preferred a glass of champagne with a group of friends as opposed to going out to a bar and getting plastered. And of all bars why must they choose the incredibly tacky American Restaurant of all places? She was the only one in the group who thought this way, apparently. Well, excluding Chidi of course who omit himself from the gathering to work on grading papers. Tahani certainly isn’t envious of him, but her current position isn’t ideal either.

“Who dares me to do shotgun a beer!?” Jason shouted, though that was necessary considering the noisiness of the restaurant.

The group erupts into “no”s, all except Eleanor who shouts with thrill: “Hell yeah!”, receiving questioning looks from the rest.

“Jason, darling, this is a restaurant, not a house party.” She says delicately before taking a sip of her ice water. Even it didn’t taste quite right, city water she supposes.

Simone and Eleanor were tipsy at this point, Jason being surprisingly lightweight was noticeably inebriated.

Suddenly, a very loud and annoying song came on, there were no words, only electronic music going at what felt 1000 beats per minute. 

“Guys! This is like- my favourite song!” Jason exclaims excitedly. “Do you guys wanna come dance with me!? My dance group did this song for finals in a completion!”

“Did you win?” Eleanor deadpans.

“No! We weren’t supposed to be at the finals but we lit the changing room on fire to distract everyone.” He smiles proudly. “Come on! Let’s dance!”

Janet and Simone get up with him, heading towards the dancing section that was cleared out for the weekend when people would utilize the restaurant as a place strictly to get drunk.

“Are you coming, Eleanor?” Simone asks, looking back. 

“I’m good.” She answers nonchalantly. “Make sure Jason doesn’t shoot chunks on you.” 

Simone waves a thumbs up before joining Jason and Janet.

“How’s it hanging Hot Stuff?” Eleanor says, reaching over to Tahani. “You’re the only one that hasn’t got anything to drink… Well except Janet, but I don’t think she can.”

Tahani smiles, admiring her friend’s empathy. “I’m fine, love. I must admit I don’t particularly enjoy-“ She pauses to wave to her surroundings. “this establishment. But it’s okay, I like spending time with you.”

Eleanor looks at her confused, furrowing her eyebrows. “What?”

“The only reason I’m here is because you wanted to come, darling.” Tahani says, as if it’s something Eleanor already knew.

Eleanor stares at her for a moment, face filled with thought. Tahani stares back, eyes wide and eyebrows high. “Wh-“

Before Tahani could finish her sentence, her lips are crashed together with Eleanors, prompting her to make hum in surprise. She quickly closes her widened eyes and melts into the kiss, placing her hand on Eleanor’s cheek. For a minute she can’t hear the loud EDM music, or think about how Eleanor tastes of cheap beer, her mind is strictly in the moment. 

The two break apart, both trying to catch their breath. Tahani notices that Eleanor has lipstick smeared all over her face and thinks about how poor she must look. Though her mind is quickly taken out of that thought when Eleanor speaks.

“I can’t believe you came to this shitty, cheap American restaurant just for me.” She says, smiling warmly, far different from her usual cocky grin.

Tahani softens, realizing that the simple gesture meant the world to Eleanor. “I can’t believe you just kissed me in this cheap American restaurant.” She says jokingly, her voice sultry. 

Eleanor smirks. “Well, then why don’t we get out of here?”


End file.
